Por toda a eternidade...
by Fabi
Summary: Será que o tempo passa para todas as pessoas da mesma forma? Ou será que existem aqueles que podem ser imortais?


Olá! Eis aqui mais um fanfic, desta vez inspirado em episódios demais de Highlander. Andei refletindo sobre o principal ponto desta série, a imortalidade. Eu não consigo imaginar o que é viver vendo a todos aqueles a quem amo envelhecendo e morrendo. Tentei passar um pouco das minhas reflexões para o papel. 

Boa leitura!

POR TODA A ETERNIDADE...

Por Fabi

__

"Uma geração vai, e outra geração vem; porém a 

terra sempre permanece. E nasce o sol, e põe-se o sol

e volta ao seu lugar donde nasceu. O vento vai para o

sul, e faz o seu giro para o norte; continuamente

vai girando o vento, e volta fazendo seus circuitos."

Eclesiastes 1, 4-6

O tempo. Ele passa para todos. As pessoas nascem, crescem e morrem. Este é o ciclo da vida. Todas as coisas vivas seguem este ciclo. Mas eu sou uma exceção.

Meu nome é Sakura Li. Há muito tempo, quando eu ainda era solteira, meu sobrenome era Kinomoto. Mas isto foi antes de conhecer Shaoran e selar meu destino. Sou uma feiticeira, conhecida como Mestra das Cartas por todo aquele que sabe de minha existência. Hoje em dia são poucos. O tempo passou muito rápido e quase todos os que sabiam já se foram.

No passado eu só conseguia fazer magia utilizando as cartas mágicas, mas o tempo é o mestre de tudo, e hoje a magia é tão parte de mim que tudo o que faço a envolve. Minha magia me tornou imortal.

É muito difícil saber que não posso morrer. A dor é muito grande. Eu vi meus amigos e minha família envelhecerem e morrerem. Vi meus filhos crescerem, terem seus próprios filhos e morrerem. Vi meus netos seguirem o mesmo destino. Meus bisnetos... 

Perdi a conta de quantos descendentes tenho agora. São muitos. Vários deles não acreditam mais em magia. Para eles eu sou apenas uma lenda, uma história de família. Há muito tempo me retirei para as montanhas da China, onde eu poderia viver em paz, cercada por aqueles poucos a quem chamo de família. Família pequena, comparada com a que tive antes. Minha família se constitui nas cartas mágicas, nos guardiões e nas duas únicas pessoas cuja magia é forte o bastante para impedi-las de morrer, além de mim, é claro.

Eriol Hiiragizawa é uma destas pessoas. Meu amigo. Ele é a reencarnação do mago Clow. Naquela vida ele escolheu morrer, pois a solidão foi forte demais. Todos aqueles a quem ele amou haviam-se ido. Então ele deixou seu legado para mim, planejando cuidadosamente o destino, antes de deixar seu espírito partir. Muito aprendi com Eriol através dos anos, ainda mais quando ele recuperou todas as memórias de sua outra existência. Depois invertemos os papéis. Eu me tornei a mestra e ele o aluno, conforme o tempo foi passando e meus poderes aumentando e superando os dele.

Eu me lembro da época em que Eriol veio morar conosco, trazendo junto seus guardiões. Foi logo depois que ela se foi. 

Tomoyo. Minha grande amiga e confidente, e o grande amor da vida de Eriol. Os dois viveram juntos por muitas décadas, vendo sua família florescer. Mas o tempo é implacável. Eriol fez o que pôde para prolongar ao máximo a vida de Tomoyo, mas chegou o dia em que ela partiu, cumprindo o destino de todo o ser vivo, deixando-o para trás com apenas metade de sua alma. Neste dia Eriol deixou tudo o que conhecia na Inglaterra para trás e veio para a China, onde vivera na outra encarnação. Desde este dia ele faz parte da minha família.

Ainda hoje sinto o vazio que ficou dentro dele com a morte de Tomoyo, apesar de tanto tempo se haver passado, principalmente quando o vejo em meio as flores do jardim. Sei que ele está se lembrando de Tomoyo e de seu amor pelas flores, seu amor pela vida. Os dois foram muito felizes juntos, e tiveram filhos lindíssimos, mas estes tiveram o mesmo destino de meus filhos: seguiram o implacável ciclo da vida. O mesmo aconteceu com os netos, bisnetos... 

Sei que Eriol também perdeu a conta de seus descendentes. Sei que Eriol sabe que quase todos eles não possuem mais magia, não acreditam mais em magia. O mundo se tornou dependente demais da tecnologia, e a magia não tem mais lugar na sociedade. Eu lamento por eles, esquecendo a magia, estão perdendo aquilo que a humanidade tem de mais bonito: a capacidade de sonhar.

Outra pessoa segue ao meu lado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo haver se passado. Mesmo assim, lembro-me perfeitamente da primeiro vez que o vi, entrando na sala de aula e me encarando. Ainda acho que isto aconteceu ontem.

Shaoran Li. Meu marido, meu amor, meu companheiro, meu confidente, meu amante. E tudo isto é pouco para descrevê-lo, mas como posso descrever minha alma gêmea?

Ver meus familiares e amigos morrendo através dos anos foi muito difícil, mas Shaoran sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos, e nós sempre pudemos nos confortar mutuamente. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem Shaoran ao meu lado.

A magia de Shaoran é mais fraca do que a minha e a de Eriol. Conforme o tempo foi passando e se tornou claro que eu não poderia morrer devido a tanta magia dentro de mim, Shaoran usou todas as suas forças para libertar toda a magia contida dentro dele, pois não queria me deixar sozinha para seguir em frente. Ele me disse que não poderia descansar em paz sabendo que eu ficaria sem ninguém da família ao meu lado. Então ele sacrificou sua mortalidade para ficar comigo.

As habilidades de Shaoran com a espada e as artes marciais aumentaram muito com o passar dos anos. Meu amado estudou todas as escolas de artes marciais neste tempo que se passou. Ele resgatou muitos conhecimentos milenares que estavam sendo perdidos, muitas técnicas que estavam morrendo por falta de quem as perpetuassem. Posso dizer, sem ter medo de errar, que Shaoran é o único praticante de muitas técnicas marciais.

Por muito tempo, recebemos alunos aqui nas montanhas para estudarem magia e artes marciais. Temos um pavilhão de hóspedes que vivia repleto de aprendizes. Mas isto aconteceu quando as pessoas ainda acreditavam em magia. Hoje elas apenas crêem na tecnologia. Há muito tempo não recebemos estudantes.

Este é um dos motivos pelos quais eu simplesmente não posso fazer o que Clow fez no passado. Eu não terei para quem deixar meu legado. Como posso, então, deixar meu espírito ir embora deste corpo e deixar os guardiões e as cartas sem ter quem os ame?

Não haverá outro card captor. A magia está sumindo deste mundo. Este é o outro motivo. Alguém tem que preservar os conhecimentos antigos para o dia em que eles forem novamente necessários. Eriol e Shaoran se uniram a mim nesta missão. Nós reunimos tudo o que já foi escrito sobre magia e organizamos uma enorme biblioteca na nossa casa. Através dos anos, nós três estudamos cada um dos volumes dos quais somos guardiões, aumentando ainda mais nossos conhecimentos e poderes.

Também reunimos todos os objetos mágicos que encontramos, aprendendo a utilizá-los, esperando pelo dia que apareça alguém que possa utilizá-los. Me lembro bem o dia em que Shaoran reuniu a espada mágica que utilizou com as cartas Clow e o Rashinban aos outros objetos. Ele tinha o olhar mais melancólico que eu já havia visto. Mas eu sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo. Eu também deixei meu báculo junto com os outros objetos. Eu não preciso mais dele para fazer magia, nem para controlar as cartas.

Mas eu não pude deixar as cartas junto com os outros objetos. Elas não são apenas um objeto. São minhas amigas. Nosso refúgio nas montanhas é muito grande, reservado e de difícil acesso, mesmo se alguém ainda soubesse de nossa existência, se alguém acreditasse que nós não somos lendas, histórias de ninar. Por estes motivos, eu deixo as cartas vagarem pelo lugar. Eu só pedi a elas que não aprontassem travessuras e que não saíssem da área de nosso refúgio. Elas fazem exatamente o que eu pedi.

Os quatro guardiões também vagam livres pela propriedade. Muitas vezes posso escutar as brigas de Kerberos e Spinel Sun pelos motivos mais banais. Os dois sempre discutem por alguma coisa, mas eu sei que quem normalmente começa as brigas é Kerberos.

O bom e velho Kerberos. Eu não imaginava que ele se tornaria tão parte da minha vida quando abri o livro do Clow há tanto tempo. Ele sempre foi apaixonado por jogos e comida, principalmente doces. Hoje não temos muito disto por aqui, se bem que a carta doce adora nos presentear com alguma de suas novas receitas. Vivemos do que temos na propriedade, indo para alguma cidade muito raramente para buscar algo diferente. Quanto aos jogos? Ainda temos computador em casa, não é da última geração, mas nos é útil para nos mantermos atualizados sobre o que acontece fora de nosso refúgio. Além de fornecer jogos para Kerberos. Pelo menos ele e Shaoran pararam de discutir faz tempo. As brigas deles perderam a graça depois dos dois primeiros séculos.

Spinel Sun continua adorando ler. Com a biblioteca de magia que temos na casa, posso dizer que ele está realizado, apesar de Spinel sempre nos pedir por mais livros de literatura e filosofia.

Ruby Moon não voltou mais a identidade de Nakuru depois que o mortal pelo qual foi apaixonada morreu. As vezes lamento isto, sinto muito a falta da alegre Nakuru, que sempre levantava ao astral de todos.

Yue. Eu o deixei por último. Ele nunca mais voltou a ser Yukito desde a morte de meu irmão, há muito tempo. Desde então tem sido apenas o juiz. É um ótimo amigo e conselheiro.

Sinto muita falta de visitas aqui no nosso refúgio. Mas não sei se quero que todas as pessoas o descubram. Graças a magia e as cartas que vagam soltas pelo refúgio, nós temos o único lugar do planeta onde é possível viver ao ar livre. A humanidade, com o seu progresso, destruiu os ecossistemas do planeta, sendo obrigados a viverem em lugares fechados. Sei que nossa casa seria vista como um paraíso por muitos, principalmente pelos biólogos, e acabaríamos recebendo muitos visitantes, mas como poderíamos explicar quem éramos, como tínhamos aquele ecossistema tão preservado. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer que a carta Bosque dava origem a todas estas árvores, que a carta Flor cuida de todos os jardins, que a carta Água cuida do riacho, e muito mais. Como já disse, não existe lugar para magia neste mundo.

Mas nada disto me consola. Ainda sinto falta de meus amigos. Ainda sinto falta de meu pai, meu irmão. Ainda sinto falta de meus filhos. Ainda lembro da sensação maravilhosa que era segurá-los em meus braços enquanto eram bebês. Isto foi há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo. Hoje meus filhos estão enterrados junto a todos os outros membros da família Li, sendo que muitos deles são meus descendentes.

Mas eu gosto das memórias, elas me fazem lembrar porque ainda estou viva. Por isto me sento sempre aqui neste pequeno terraço olhando a bela vista de minha casa, vendo a carta da Corrida brincando no pátio. Um par de braços fortes ao redor de minha cintura me acorda de meu devaneio. Eu não me assusto, conheço uma única pessoa que faria isto, e convivo com ela há tanto tempo que o conheço tão bem quanto a mim mesma. Sinto Shaoran me dando um beijo no rosto, enquanto se junta a mim na contemplação de nossa morada. Como eu amo este homem, tenho certeza que me sentiria vazia se ele não estivesse mais ao meu lado.

Estou destinada a viver para sempre, mas sei que não preciso ficar sozinha. Tenho alguns amigos muito fiéis comigo e o meu amado ao meu lado. E assim continuará sendo por toda a eternidade.


End file.
